Finding the Avengers - The Follow Up Oneshots
by jdho2
Summary: A series of follow-up one shots to the multi-chapter story Finding the Avengers. They will follow no rhyme or reason, and will largely be used to fill prompts, challenges, and requests! Some or all of the characters from FTA may appear. Disclaimer: The characters and things you recognize in this story don't belong to me. They belong to Marvel & co and Janet Evanovich.
1. Please?

"Please, Steph?"

"I won't promise," I told Clint AGAIN.

"I'll teach it to shoot!"

"Not a good selling point, and you'll do that whatever we name the baby! Anyway, I'll _think_ about it, but I won't promise right now."

"Why not, Clint's a good name?!"

"Well, for starters, Steve gets a say," I reasoned, placing a hand over my bump.

"Cap will do whatever you want!"

"We don't even know if it's a boy."

"My middle name is Francis; that works for a girl!"

"Maybe."

We'd already decided the answer was yes, but I wanted it to be a surprise.


	2. Singleton

**Singleton**

_**Steve's POV**_

With two twins not yet a year old, things tended to be crazy in the Rogers household. But without fail, every couple weeks one of our teammates would volunteer to watch the kids for a weekend so Stephanie and I could have some alone time. Honestly, as her second pregnancy progressed, a lot of that alone time was spent with Steph catching up on sleep.

And that was perfectly okay with me. First of all because she had every right to be exhausted. But second of all because the way I saw it, that meant that I got alone time with the baby. The team and I had been called out late on Friday, so when we got back, Clint and Natasha crashed in our floor, and I bundled Steph up and carried her down to one of the guest floors.

Somehow she hadn't woken up, so it was just me and the Little Rascal, as Steph was calling the baby, for the time being.

"Hey, Son. How are you? Did Mommy keep you up late worrying and working the Command Center?"

Thinking back to earlier in the week when we'd had the ultrasound that told us we'd be having another boy and confirmed that there was only one, I said, "thank you for just being you. I mean, I know you had no control over the situation, but I'm glad we didn't have cause for your mommy to decide whether she was going to follow through on her threat or not."

I ran my hand over the bump that was showing, a bit bigger earlier this time, much to Steph's dismay. She'd been told it was normal for women to show earlier after the first pregnancy, but she'd still been convinced it was multiples again for the longest time because of it.

"Your mommy and I love the twins, your brother and sister. But I have to admit, now that they are mobile and crawling around, trying to handle two at once can be terrifying. So she's got a point."

I stayed there contentedly for a few minutes. "Plus, if Mommy went about using her daggers to make sure I couldn't get her pregnant again after you, we wouldn't be able to give you another sibling later. And I mean, the twins are twins, so even though you're close in age, they'll always have that connection. So we've gotta give you a sibling and you two can have your own connection and team up on the twins. I hope you don't mind a little bit of a wait though because I think we'd want more time between this time."

I laid there imagining our family in a couple years. Maybe sending the twins to kindergarten and our son to preschool with Steph pregnant again with the next and smiled to myself. Then I had a thought and said to the baby, "of course don't want to wait too long because if that pregnancy was twins, then we'd have to have one more round to try to get you a non-twin sibling."

I froze when Steph said dryly from above me, "I'm not a gum ball machine; you know that, right?"

With a sheepish grin I said, "oh, hi Sweetheart, how long have you been up?"

"The whole time," she said with a grin. "I love watching you do this, and I wanted to see what you'd say today. Of course then you started promising our unborn son MORE siblings after him, and I had to stop you. I am not a baby factory!"

I crawled up the bed next to her and leaned down to give her a kiss that I was sure would get her mind off track a little. When I pulled back, I said, "I know that, but they're so fun to make!"

"You don't even know which time any of our children were made because it's plenty fun without making a baby too!"

"Well now, that's true," I murmured between kisses, "let's double check to make sure that hasn't changed at all, okay?"

Steph pulled me down into her before rolling herself on top of me, so I figured I had her convinced to partake in my distraction. Two minutes later, she pulled back and whispered in my ear, "don't think we're done with this conversation. It's just your lucky day because someone flipped that pregnancy hormone switch on me again."

I loved that switch, I thought to myself a couple hours later, stroking Steph's hair as she fell back asleep on my chest.


End file.
